Finding The Way Towards True Love
by iPadwolffie
Summary: this story takes off a while after there last episode. it's just trying to write my version of the rest of the show mixing a bit with there actual lifes from after the show ended.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a year since Kristina joined the band. A few things has changed in the band. Alex got his braces off, Thomas kept the shaved head look, David got contact lenses and Qassim still looks the same. Things are still a bit tense between Nat and Rosalina.**

**The band is preparing to promote their third album. Cooper came im the rehearsing studio to tell the band a special anoucment.**

**"Guys your nver going to belive this"said Cooper**

**"Belive what Coop" asked Nat**

**"You guys are going to perform in the Madison Square Garden" said Cooper with loads of eximent**

**Everyone started gving out high fives and hugs. When it came to Nat and Rosalina to congratulate each other things where a bit akward. Cause Nat still had very strong feelings for Rosalina. Rosalina still felt a whole lot of guilt for putting Nat through so much pain. So thet just smiled as best as they could and shouke hands and Nat said to Rosalina:**

**"Can you believe we made this far in our careers as rockstars. Seems like yesterday we were about to play ourfirst concert as The Naked Brothers Band. Where you gave a..."**

**Nat paused before he made things even more uncomfortable between them.**

**"Gave you a what Nat"**

**Rosalina asked liked if she didn't knew that he was going to mention the kiss she gave to him on the cheek the night of the first concert.**

**"Gave the wonderful oppurtunity of sharing a great memory with you along side of my brother Alex, Thomas, David and Cooper"**

**Nat said trying to make good safe while everybody else was still celebrating not paying attention of Nat and Rosalina's conversation. When Alex came in and said:**

**"Alright everybody this calls for a celebration. Movie marathon at my and Nat's hause."**

**The entire band started walk towards nearest Block Buster so they could rent some movies for there movie marathon. Back at Nat and Alex's apartment Cooper approached Nat asking him if they could talk in private for a moment. The boys walk towards Nat and Alex's room.**

**"So Nat don't mind me asking you about that little let's just say akward conversation you had ealier with Rosalina after I told you guys you were going to play at the Madison Square Garden. Why aren't you trying to be friends with Rosalina? For the sake of the band Nat please."**

**Cooper asked his friend.**

**"Cooper how can you be just friends with some you loved. Or should I say love"**

**Nat whisperd the last part so Cooper wouldn't hear him. But sure enought Cooper heard him.**

**"Nat I know you still have feeling for Rosalina. Just try been her friend and see if you can make it back to being her boyfriend."**

**''Cooper yeah I still do have feelings for her but I'm still a bit hurt about the whole Micheal thing. So now you know why is it so hard for me to try be friends with her. And a another thing I think I might have feelings for Kristina too." **


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Nat and Cooper went inside and had there conversation

"Guys you know what we forgot to buy for the movie marathon?" asked David

"What?" replied Qaasim

"Popcorn we can have a movie marathon without it" said David

"Ohh and candy" Thomas

"Well how we are going to get popcorn and candy" said Qaasim

"I'll go buy it" said Rosalina. She went towards the coat rack to get her coat and drive to the nearest convenient store.

"Wait up I'm coming with you" said Kristina grabbing her coat also.

"At least I would have someone to talk on car ride there and back." Rosalina said making her way towards the front door.

At there way down outside were Rosalina's car was parked. The girls were talking normaly like pair of best friends would. Kristina felt the confident and she already trusted Rosalina enough to tell some thing important.

"Rosalina you and I have made a really good friendship in the past year. Even do it didn't star of like cause of the whole fact of me taking your place and all in the band."

"Yeah you and I are best friends. Why do bring this up Kris"

"Is that I feel like I should tell you some thing that's been on my mind for a long while now but I'm not sure if its going hurt you or offend you in any way or probably make you mad at me for some reason"

"Kristina can you tell when were inside the car. Cause we're already near the car."

"Sure" said Kristina ending there conversation till they got inside the car. Once already inside the car Rosalina restarted the conversation

"What is it the you wanted to tell me Kristina"

Kristina sat quietly there for a couple of seconds picking wisely here words. She took a deep breath and started to make the words on her mind come out of here mouth.

"Rosalina you and I are best friends. We started a web show together, we do a lot of sleepovers and we are in the same band together." Kristina would of kept on talking when Rosalina interrupted her.

"Kristina can you please get to the point."

"ROSALINA I HAVE A CRUSH ON NAT" Kristina exclaimed cause she couldn't hold it for much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at their rehearsal studio everybody was a raving for their first practice for their Madison square garden concert. Rosalina has been avoiding Kristina since her shocking confession. On her way towards the elevator to get to the rehearsal floor Rosalina had to take the elevator with Kristina. Rosalina tried to get out but the elevator was faster than she was. The elevator closed and stated to go up to the rehearsal studio floor when all of the sudden. The elevator started to make weird sounds. Rosalina were both in the floor in the dark. The impact of the elevator stopping knocked both of them to the floor the lights came back on. The two started banging the elevator doors screaming for help. They were lucky that David was passing by also on his way to the rehearsal floor when he heard Rosalina's and Kristina's shouts for help.**

**"Rosalina, Kristina what's wrong with the elevator?" asked David worried for his two friends.**

**"David the elevator started to make some weird sounds and then before we knew it the elevator was stooped" said Rosalina answering David's question**

**"Whoa are you guys okay?"**

**"Yeah we're fine David just get us some help" said Kristina**

**David took off without speaking back to neither Rosalina nor Kristina. Not even a minute passed and David was already back with Cooper. Cooper was already on the phone with an elevator mechanic.**

**"Rosalina, Kristina bad news the mechanic would be here in two hours at the least''**

**"WHAT COOPER! You've got to be kidding"**

**"Kristina I'm afraid so"**

**"Cooper can't you get another mechanic. One that could get here faster. So we could get out of here."**

**"I'll try Rosalina. You and Kristina just stay put.''**

**"Alright Coop it isn't like were going any where." Kristina said with a little sarcastic tone at the end**

**"So Rosalina we have some time to kill before we get out here. Do you want to do something to kill that time. that way time flies by and before both of us even know it."**

**"Whatever"**

**"Okay Rosalina what is your problem. Since I confessed to you that I had a crush on Nat you've been avoiding me."**

**"My Problem is that your hitting on my boyfriend."**

**"BOYFRIEND! Last time I checked you an Nat broke up over a year ago. And I'm not hitting on him. I just told you I had a crush on him outta of trust. If I knew you were going to react like this I wouldn't told you."**

**"You were better of not telling me."**

**"Yeah I can see some friend you turned out to be.''**

**"Same here."**

**'"Oh I'm the bad friend the only reason I haven't flirted with Nat is because I respected the good friendship you and I slowly built."**

**"Yeah the one you betrayed it.''**

**"You know what Rosalina screw this so called friendship that we had. The next chance I get to go on a date with Nat I won't Hesitate to make my move."**

**The elevator started moving again til it reached the first floor. The doors opened and the first thing you could see through those doors was the rest of the band. As soon as the doors finished opening the two girls go out quickly taking different directions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As Kristina walked outside she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Nat.**  
**"Hey Kristina what kind of chaos happened between you and Rosalina in there that made you storm of like that."**  
**"Nothing Nat is just a problem between girls."**  
**"Hey Kristina do you mind if I come with you towards wherever you're going."**  
**"Yeah sure i don't mind.'' **  
**Meanwhile back at the rehearsal. Rosalina was walking trying to hold back the tears. Cooper saw here wiping the tears that had already ran down her face. Cooper approached her.**  
**"Rosalina are you alright?''**  
**"Yeah Coop I'm fine. Why do you ask?''**  
**"I'm only asking cause the way you took off and by the way don't try to hide the fact you had tears in your eyes. Rosalina I'm asking again. Are you a;right."**  
**"NO! No Cooper I'm not alright. But I'm not telling you. It's something that I would like to keep to myself.**  
**"Is it problems with your dad?"**  
**"No. I'm not trying to be rude but please just drop it Cooper."**  
**"Alright Rosie but you if you need someone to talk to you can come to me."**  
**"Thanks Cooper but I think I'm going to go home and rest from this long day."**  
**On her way home Rosalina decided to take a shortcut through the park when she saw from afar Nat and Kristina. They were just sitting on a bench talking and laughing.**  
**"So I was just standing there like a lamp and the cashier at burger king ran out of the restaurant. Leaving me without giving me my extra packet of ketchup."**  
**"Kristina why would a cashier do that.'' **  
**"I don't know. The manager of the place told me that he was under a lot of stress or something like that."**  
**Then out of the nowhere it started to rain. The two got off the bench and headed towards Kristina's house. When they got there Nat had some thing to tell her.**  
**"So Kristina can I ask you a question?"**  
**"You just did next one is gonna cost you a quarter. Just messing what Nat."**  
**"Would you like to go on date with me."**  
**Kristina took her time to answer cause she started to think about the conversation she had with Rosalina. While Nat thought that he cut her off guard, that she wouldn't date him cause she and Rosalina are very good friends and she didn't want to be traded. Nat thought of every possible reason that Kristina just stood there in a absolute silence. It seem like an hour has passed to Nat but only a couple of seconds had pass. Nat took a deep breath and decide to call her attention.**  
**''Hello Kristina... Did you just hear what I asked you."**  
**"Nope. Sorry Nat my mind just drifted off to something different. What was your question." **  
**"I asked you. If your interested on going on a date with me.''**  
**"Yes Nat I would to go on that date with you.''**  
**As Kristina entered her home Nat looked up to the sky and closed his eyes and mouthed out an oh yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The day of Nat's and Kristina's date has finally arrived. Kristina was in her room getting ready for her date. The radio was playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. She was just staring at her own reflection at mirror. A lot of thoughts were going through her head. Mostly second thoughts about going on this date with Nat. She felt something bad was going to happen. Kristina stopped looking at her reflection and continued getting ready. Meanwhile at the Wolff residence Nat was also getting ready for his date. He was in the bathroom and his brother Alex walked in.**  
**"Hey bro you look snazzy. Where you going."**  
**"Alex I'm going on a date.''**  
**"Oh God yes! I'm glad you're finally bouncing back from the whole Rosalina cheating on you with french dude. So is it Kristina?"**  
**"Alex!"**  
**"Oh come bro on I've seen the way you flirt with her"**  
**"I don't flirt with her and I'm not going to tell who it is.''**  
**"Okay Nat I have a little confession to make."**  
**"What is it Alex?"**  
**"You remember a the movie marathon we had with the rest of the band about a week ago"**  
**"Yeah."**  
**"Well I was on my way to the bathroom and I kinda overheard you conversation with cooper where you finally admited to have a crush on Kristina"**  
**"Alright it's Kristina. Are you happy?"**  
**"Yes. Nat listen I'm not asking to teas you or anything. I just want to know so I can help you an support you."**  
**"Thanks Alex"**  
**"No prob braa"**  
**Both Nat and Kristina were fully ready and on there way to meet up on the deli they agreed to meet in for there date.**  
**"Hey Nat you look really snazzy.''**  
**"So I've been told. You look really pretty today." **  
**"Thanks. It took a lot to get like this."**  
**They entered the deli and sat inside a booth. Looking at their menus a waitress came by to take there order.**  
**''So what would you two have"said the waitress without even looking at them.**  
**''I would like to have a cheeseburger." **  
**"And I would like a chicken wrap. Nat I'm surprised you didn't order the falafel."**  
**''Well I didn't want to ruin that beautiful outfit you're wearing like I did with your dress." **  
**As they both laughed at what Nat said a girl about Alex's age walked in to the deli with her parents. She was wearing a Naked Brothers Band t-shirt. The was just casually looking around the deli when she saw Nat's face. It didn't take her long to notice Kristina was sitting with him. The girl asked her father for the pen he had in his pocket and walked towards the booth Nat and Kristina were sitting in.**  
**"Excuse me. Would you two happen to be Nat Wolff and Kristina Reyes from The Naked Brothers Band."**  
**"Well yes I'm Nat that lady over there is indeed Kristina. Would you like an autograph."**  
**"YES! I would love to have an autograph."**  
**They both signed the girls shirt and then the girl returned to her parents.**  
**"Nat aren't you a little afraid that the girl we just gave our autographs to might start telling all her friends we were here having a date and start the rumors that you and i are an official couple. ''**  
**"Kristina we are having a date and second the rumors already exist."**  
**"Really the rumors exist. Since when?''**  
**"Since you joined the band." **  
**"Oh... Well"**  
**But Kristina's worries came true. The girl as soon as she returned to the table with her parents she stated tweeting to everybody about how she just saw Nat Wolff and Kristina Reyes on a date. She even gave the location of the deli. It only took twenty minutes for the paparazzi to get there. Back at the studio the guys and Rosalina were there just rehearsing their parts of the songs. When Cooper barged in. **  
**"Guys turn on the tv."**  
**"Why Coop."**  
**"Just turn on the tv and put it on channel 7 Thomas."**  
**"Alright"**  
**Everybody was standing in front of the tv as they saw there bandmates Nat and Kristina been crowded by the paparazzi. The tv reporters were talking about how they cut Nat and Kristina on a date.**  
**"This is unbelieveable. Right guys?''**  
**"Sorry Thomas but it's true. Nat and Kristina are on a date."**  
**"How do you know this Alex?''**  
**"Well David. Nat was in the bathroom getting ready and we talked. That's when he told me he was going on a date with Kristina."**  
**"So they are not here cause they're on a date."**  
**"Qaasim that pretty much resumes what I just said but yeah."**  
**Rosalina with a shock look ran out of their rehearsal studio. She got on her car and started driving. She did it so she could run away from the fact that Kristina meant what she said. The tears running down from her eyes didn't allow her to see the road properly. By the cause of that she crashed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As Nat arrived home from his date with Kristina he saw his brother Alex crying.**  
**"What's wrong Alex?"**  
**"Rosalina had a car accident."**  
**"What! Is she alright?"**  
**"Nobody knows. All we know is that there's a chance she might not make it."**  
**"What! Who told you that."**  
**"Cooper."**  
**"Who told him."**  
**"Rosalina's paramedic."**  
**"Where's everybody else?"**  
**"At the hospital."**  
**As Nat helped his little brother calm down so they can both go to the hospital. Kristina was just getting. Entering her living room she noticed that her mom was watching the news. When she saw Rosalina's face on TV.**  
**"Mom can you please turn the volume up a bit."**  
**Kristina just sat on there couch with her mother listening to news reporters talk about how Rosalina Tia from The Naked Brothers Band had just suffered a fetal car accident. Kristina practically blasted out of her house. She ran without even stooping to the hospital. The only things running through her mind was the possible guilt of causing Rosalina's accident. Within 5 minutes Kristina arrived at the hospital Rosalina was in. The first group people she saw was the rest of the band. Except for Nat and Alex. Kristina just sat there while getting some angry looks from Qaasim, Thomas and David. It didn't take long for Nat and Alex to arrive. Alex sat Beside Kristina and Nat when up to Thomas to ask how was Rosalina doing.**  
**"Hey Tom how's Rosalina doing."**  
**Thomas just gave him a dirty look and didn't say anything to Nat or Kristina. The doctor that's attending Rosalina came in to inform them about her condition.**  
**"Are all you guys here for Rosalina Tia."**  
**"Yes we are." Cooper answered in behave of the band.**  
**"Is there any parent, family member or guardian here."**  
**"No sir."**  
**"Okay then. Your friend Rosalina is in a critical state do to the fact she had a lot sever internal injuries and bleeding. Will have more information on her condition if she survives the next twenty four hours."**  
**Kristina tried to hold back her tears because she couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to her ex-best friend. Alex saw that everyone except Cooper was giving the cold shoulder to Kristina and to his brother. Alex approached Cooper to asking him something,**  
**"Coop why is everyone here look so mad."**  
**"Because Alex your brother is responsible for Rosalina been here." **  
**"Thomas why do you think I'm the one responsible for her accident."**  
**"I don't know Nat. Maybe the reason she had her accident is because she saw on the TV on your date with Kristina. Then she ran out the studio got on her car and because of how hurt and bet-raid she lost control of her car and crashed. Hears the worst part you didn"t have the dissidence of telling us that you and Kristina were going on a date."**  
**"The reason I didn't tell you guys cause it was my first date with Kristina and I wanted to make sure everything worked out between us before i told you guys."**  
**"You told Alex about it."**  
**"Because unlike you Thomas Alex is helping me with my relationships in adequate matter. The only reason you help me is because Alex tells you what to do." **  
**Before Thomas and Nat had a chance to fight Cooper got in between the both of them. As Nat beside his brother and Kristina, Kristina ran out of there with tears in her eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kristina was in a different part of the hospital just bawling her eyes out. When all the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Cooper.**  
**"So Kris what are you doing here alone?''**  
**"Trying to not cause any trouble. Since I've already caused to much trouble." Kristina said while she was rubbing the tears from her face.**  
**"How could you cause any trouble."**  
**"Cooper I've been causing trouble since i joined the band between Nat and Rosalina and now between Nat and the rest of the guys.''**  
**"To be honest with you Kristina there was already trouble between Nat and Rosalina a little bit before you joined the band. Thomas is not the first time him Nat argue like this. The first time was like 5 years ago."**  
**"I know the reason Rosalina is in the hospital. She saw me and Nat on the news while we were on our date and couldn't handle the fact of seen us together and that lead her make a life dangerous decision."**  
**"Okay Kristina now you're just talking nonsense. Accidents happen to people all the time."**  
**"oh... So it's a complete causality that the day that Nat and I go on a date Rosalina happens to have a massive car accident."**  
**"YES" Cooper answered trying to make Kristina feel better even do he knew it was coincidence.**  
**"Alright Cooper if you trying to make me feel better it worked a little. Thank you."**  
**"Your welcome if you wanna talk some more you were to find me. Oh and one more thing please come back to waiting where we are."**  
**"I will go back in a little while."**  
**After Cooper left Kristina stated walking around the hospital to clear out her thoughts. Later about an hour of Kristina walking around the hospital she decide to finally join back her friends at the waiting room. The first thing saw were the boys crying. Kristina's heart beat stated racing do to the fear that Rosalina had just died and it was all her fault. She ran towards the guys to find out what happened.**  
**''Cooper what happened?''**  
**"Kristina Rosalina just slipped in to a comma and there's no telling when she's going to wake up."**  
**The news left her in a full state of shock all she could do was just look at the expressions in her friends faces and the tears coming out of them. As Thomas came near Nat he was wiping the tears from his face with an angry look on his face.**  
**"Nat this all your fault. I can't be in the same band as someone who could have someone like this. I quite."**  
**''Thomas your not the only one who's quieting I'm quieting too. How about you David are you quieting."**  
**"Yes Qaasim I'm quieting too.''**  
**"You guys really think that could hurt me. You guys quitting is not the worse thing that could to happen to me. The chances of me losing my never ending love is the worst thing that could of happened to me. So you guys just go and leave me here so I can suffer through that with at least people that truly care about me."**  
**Qaasim Thomas and David left the hospital. Nat turned around to look at Kristina and couldn't help but feel bad about he just said about Rosalina in front of her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nat sat down next to Kristina and asked Cooper and Alex to leave so they could talk in private.**  
**"Listen Kristina I'm sorry. It's just..." Kristina cut him off before he could continue**  
**"Nat you don't have to apologize. I know you still have feelings for Rosalina."**  
**"Wait you knew.''**  
**''It's a long story. Let's just say it ended up with me and Rosalina not being friends any more. Besides she's your never ending love like you just said a few minutes ago and I know I can't compete with that."**  
**"But what happened between the two of you."**  
**"Remember a few days ago when the elevator got stuck. And a little while before we had a movie marathon at your house''**  
**"Yeah''**  
**"Well when me and Rosalina went out to get the snacks. I've might of told her I had a crush on you. When the elevator got stuck we had a huge fight and told that the only reason I've haven't done any approaches to get you to ask me out was out of respect cause I knew she still had feelings for you."**  
**"If you knew why did you tell her."**  
**"I felt like I could trust her and thought that she was finally getting over the break up."**  
**"To be honest I thought I had a crush on you. No offense."**  
**"No it's alright. So to end the story. The last thing i told Rosalina is that the next time I get a chance to go on date with you I won't hesitate to go on thar date. Since that happened me and Rosalina haven't talked at all."**  
**"So what do you think we should do now?''**  
**"Stay friends and hope that Rosalina wakes up soon from her coma. I don't really know what to do about the whole Qaasim, Thomas and David leaving the band thing."**  
**"You know what were going to do."**  
**"No Nat. What?"**  
**"Go our separate ways."**  
**"Are you sure about that?''**  
**"Yeah Kristina I'm pretty sure."**  
**As of that day June 17 2010 The Naked Brothers Band were no more. Kristina resumed her life as normal teenager. So did Qaasim, Thomas and David. Nat and Alex presumed careers as actors and as a musical duo with Cooper been there manager. Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina kept contact. The four went constantly to the hospital to see there friend Rosalina. Qaasim, Thoma**s and David went to see her too but not as often as Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina. Almost tree years had pass and Rosalina was still in her coma.


	9. Chapter 9

**June 10 2013 a week before the anniversary of Rosalina's car accident. Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina planned a reunion to plan something special to do for anniversary. Kristina hasn't seen the guys in long while. As Kristina walked inside Nat And Alex's apartment she a bit surprised to see how much the boys had change.**  
**"Whoa video chatting, texting and calling is not the same as seen you guys in person for the first time in over year."**  
**"Well too bad we can't say the same about you haven't change."**  
**"Alex may I remind you I'm a bit older than you, your brother and Cooper. Puberty is so pass me. But look at you your voice has changed, your taller, your hair is shorter and you have a beard.''**  
**''Oh stop"**  
**"By the way where are Cooper and Nat."**  
**"Nat is in his and Cooper hasn't arrived yet. Take a sit as I go get Nat."**  
**Alex was walking down the hallway approaching his brother's room. Alex noticed that the door was opened just a small crack. As Alex opened a bit more the door he noticed that his brothers was on his laptop with his headphones on. Alex finished opening the door.**  
**"Bro I know you were watching some of our documentary videos. You do this every chance you get. Listen Nat I know you miss Rosalina like crazy ."**  
**"Alex is that I can't help but feel guilty for what happened to her."**  
**"Nat you are not responsible for what happened to her and your saying like she's dead."**  
**"Alex let's face she's been in a coma for almost three years. I'm stating to lose hope that she's going to wake up."**  
**"Why would you say that. Nat I remember at the beginning after all this happened recently the person that told me that all we can do is hope a send positive vibes our there in universe was you."**  
**"Dude to be honest with you after almost three years at this can take a lot out of you.''**  
**"I know what could bring your hopes up. Planing something so amazing that could bring Rosalina right out of her coma. What do you have to about that."**  
**"Do you really want know what I have to say about."**  
**"Yeah"**  
**"That the older you've gotten the better you've gotten in giving me pep talks. Maybe that's the reason you look older than me."**  
**"But you are still taller than me.''**  
**"True that." **  
**The brother walk all the way to the living room. As Nat and Kristina said hello to each other there was knock on the door. Alex got up from the couch and opened the door to let in Cooper. The group of friends sat down on that couch for six nights in row. The day on the anniversary came and they ready were to do what they planned buth they had three difficulties. The name of those difficulties were Qaasim, Thomas and David. **  
**"Well if it isn't Nat Wolff and Kristina Reyes with Alex Wolff and Copper Pillot. Don't you guys have any shame."**  
**"I was wondering that myself about you Thomas."**  
**"Nat what and rest of your group doing here."**  
**"Something you guys should of done last year and the year before that. Do something special to show the faith that someday our friend Rosalina will wake up. So now if you excuse us were going inside her room."**  
**Before Nat could open the door to get inside Rosalina's room Thomas got in the way pushing him away from the door. Qaasim and David stated getting tough with Cooper and Alex. That left Kristina by herself. Everything started to get uglier. Kristina ran as fast as she could to get security to break up the fight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Later during the night after Nat, Alex, Kristina, Cooper, Thomas, David and Qaasim were escorted and banned from the hospital for that fight a nurse entered Rosalna's room. The nurse checked her ivy and flow of oxygen from her oxygen tank. As the nurse was about to leave she heard a weak moan. The nurse got near the bed very slowly. Rosalina made a huge effort to open her eyes for the first time in three years. The first thing Rosalina heard was the nurse calling the doctor announcing her awakening. She tried to move her head but she had a killer headache that got worse as she tried to move it. Her throat was dry, she had no idea on how she got there, her entire body was aching and didn't even have enough strength to move any other part of her body. The doctor came in to check on Rosalina and ask her a few questions.**  
**"Rosalina I'd like to introduce myself I'm your doctor Dr: Delgado. I'm going to ask you a few questions. What's your full name?"**  
**As Rosalina made her efforts in talking she answered "My name is Rosalina Tia." She answered with her very raspy voice**  
**"Now Rosalina do you have any idea what day is it today."**  
**"No."**  
**"What's is the last thing you remember."**  
**"The last thing I remember is that I was in my car driving myself home."**  
**"Alright is there anything you want to know."**  
**"Yes. What happened to me?"**  
**"You were in a car accident and you fell in a coma.**  
**"How long was I in a coma"**  
**"Three years."**  
**Rosalina sprung up like a spring when she heard she's been in a coma for three years. As she laid herself back on the bed out of the unbearable body ache she look around her and noticed her dad wasn't with her.**  
**"Where's my father?"**  
**"Ms: Tia your Father is on a business trip. He left a note in case if you woke up. Would you like for me to read to you."**  
**Rosalina did her best efforts and nodded yes. As the doctor read the note that Rosalina's father left for her she bit her lower lip trying to put up with all the pain that she had in her the doctor finished reading her father's note the doctor left turning off the lights in her room as request from Rosalina. Rosalina closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep. The next day Nat was in his room playing with his guitar. Nat got scared by Alex who busted the door. **  
**"Nat you got to see what's on the news.''**  
**"What Alex?"**  
**"Rosalina woke up from her coma." **  
**Nat ran down the hallway leaving his little brother behind. He planted himself in front of the TV. He smiled as the reporter said that Rosalina was in good conditions and might be leaving the hospital soon. Between Nat and Alex they stated sharing the news with Cooper and Kristina.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Five days later Rosalina was sitting in a wheel chair waiting for her aunt. Her aunt was going to take care of her until her dad came back from his business trip in about a week. The doctor came in with Rosalina's aunt. He came to tell Rosalina a specification on what not to do until a further notice.**

**"Good morning Ms: Tia. Are you excited that your finally going home after three years."**

**"Yeah. One question Dr: Delgado. Why do I have to leave in a wheel chair?"**

**"Well Rosalina the reason you have to leave in a wheel chair is that your legs aren't strong enough to handle your body wait. The cause of this is the amount of time you were without walking."**  
**"So what do I have to do if get up and walk around."**  
**"You'll have to use crouches until your legs are use to your own body wait again."**  
**"Okay. So is there any other instructions I should follow."**  
**"For now take it easy. Don't try to get back into your normal routine. Don't do anything until I give you a further notice."**  
**"Alright."**  
**So Rosalina left that day the hospital with only one thing on her. What's been going on with her friends in the past three years, Already accommodated in her room she asked her aunt to pass her old laptop. The first thing Rosalina typed in her laptop was The Naked Brothers Band. A Wikipedia link was the first thing to appear. Rosalina clicked on it. She was really surprised to read that The Naked Brothers Band broke up. Then she typed all of her friends names to see what poped up. She was a bit alive d to read that Nat and Alex were still doing music together. As she read good things about her friends she also read bad things about them. When she searched for David. She was shocked to find out that he smokes marijuana. Then she searched for Thomas. He was thug who dropped out of high school. As she search for Qaasim she prayed that he wasn't in the same path as Thomas and David. Her praying worked cause Qaasim got a job as guitarist for another band. The last person she searched for was Kristina. Kristina was collage student at the Music University of New York. Later that Rosalina was laying down in her bed looking through some old pictures. She was still in shock knowing the fact that some of her best friends weren't friends any more. She felt like she should do something about it. She thought of sending all of them e-mails saying that she wants to catch up with them in hopes that they would read them and reply. So that's what she did. Back at Wolff resident Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina were planning a way to get back in contact with Rosalina since she woke up. Then all of the sudden all there phones rang at the same time.**  
**"That's weird all of our phones rang at the same time."**  
**"Yeah very weird Nat." **  
**"Why did your phone rang Alex?"**  
**"E-mail."**  
**"Kristina. Why did yours rang for."**  
**"Same as Alex e-mail."**  
**"Why did your phone rang Coop."**  
**"Nat same as Kristina and Alex e-mail. Check yours to see why your's rang."**  
**"Okay things are very weird now. I have an e-mail too."**  
**"Let's see from who is this from. (gasp) It's from Rosalina.''**  
**Nat, Alex and Kristina read that there e-mails were also from Rosalina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As the four friends stood there in complete shock with a big mix of emotions. After reading the e-mail that Rosalina sent them.**

**"So Nat what should we do?"**

**"Well Cooper we all reply to her saying that we will love to see her at her best covinience."**

**"But what if Qaasim, Thomas and David are there to. What are going to then?"**

**"Alex we're going to show Rosalina that we still get along that way she can focus on her full recuperation."**

**"What if Qaasim, Thomas and David don't go along with our plan."**

**"Is everybody going to find holes in my plans. Kristina will just cross that bridge when we ge there."**

** Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina replied Rosalina's e-mail. The next mornig they all got another e-mail from Rosalina saying that she would like to see them the next day. The next day Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina all meet up in front of Rosalina's house. Nat knocked on the door and the four friends we're let in the house by Rosalina's aunt. The four sat down in a couch that was in the living room. Rosalina's aunt went up stairs to tell Rosalina that Nat, Alex Cooper and Kristina have arravied and to help get down stairs. As Rosalina came down the stairs with help from her aunt she felt her ex bandmates eyes looking at her. Nat and Kristina made room for her in the couch so she could be more comfterbal. Kristina sat in another chair that was in the room. Nat look around for another for him to sit in bit he saw none so he decide to stay standing up. **

**"So Rosalina how are you feeling today?"**

**"A bit weird Coop do to the fact that I was in a comma for three years. By the way thanks for asking that's just like the Cooper I remember." **

**"Your welcome Rosalina."**

**"So what have you guys been up to in the past three years?"**

**"Just still making music for The Naked Brothers Band with Qaasim, Thomas, David, Alex and Kristina."**

**After what Nat just said he felt the stairs of Cooper, Alex and Kristina as if they were trying to hit him. **

**"Everybody can you please excuse me and my brother Nat for moment cause I just rendered something important I wanted to tell him in private."**

** The brothers walked outside to have there conversation.**

**"Nat why in hell would you tell Rosalina that were still a band. Bro I know you want to get back together with her but lying is not going to help to get back together with her."**

**"Alex I know. Is that I want her to focus on her full recovery and that she finishes high school to tell her the truth. Besides she's got probably got lot on her mind anyway. With the last time she saw me I was on a date with Kristina. She probably still thinks me and Kristina are a couple."**

**"Nat you don't know that."**

**"Whatever Alex let's go back in." **

** After the boys had there talk outside they walked back in the living room. Alex got back in the spot where he was sitting. Nat resumed standing in the living room. As Rosalina announced something important she wanted to say.**

**"Guys I know what you guys been really up to the past couple of years."**


	13. Chapter 13

**As Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina stayed in a absolute silence after hearing what Rosalina just said Nat couldn't help but feel like a liar in front of Rosalina. Rosalina decide to break the silence by asking Nat a question.  
"Nat why did lie you about you, Alex, Kristina, Qaasim, Thomas and David stil been a band."  
"Rosie I did for your own good."  
"And lying to me is good to me in what way?"  
"It's good cause Rosalina I know if I would have told you the truth you would of been to focus in us resolving our differences and wouldn't have focused on your recuperation."  
"Ooh. Am I that predictable."  
"Yes." said Nat, Alex, Cooper and Kristina at the same time.  
"Alex and Cooper can I talk to Nat and Kristina in private for a moment."  
"Alright Rosie. C'mon Coop lets get our butts out of here and go outside."  
After Alex and Cooper left Nat and Kristina couldn't help but exchange glances. They both wondering why did Rosalina want to talk about with them.  
"Listen guys is not a secret that the same day of my accident was the same you two had a date. I just wanted to say that you guys shouldn't feel guilty about it. It was just a huge coincidence."  
"Why would we feel guilty Rosie. Nat and I are just glad that your recuperating well."  
"Well in that case thanks Kris and hope you and Nat had or have a happy time together."  
"Looks like your not up fully updated on our life's Rosie. Me and Kristina and I are just friends and we've kept it that way pretty much since the day we meet ."  
"Ooh okay. Nat can please go outside with Cooper and Alex I'd like to talk to Kristina for a moment alone."  
"Sure. See you ladies in a few."  
After Nat left Kristina stated feeling a bit nervous.  
"So Rosalina what is that you want to talk about with me."  
"I want to talk to you about why you didn't date Nat if had or have such huge crush on him."  
"I realized he wasn't meant to be with me."  
"Okay. Who do you think his meant to be with?"  
"You."  
"REALLY! How do you know?"  
"Alex has told that Nat pretty much everyday he watch some of the old documentary footage of you two together and that he says he misses you constantly."  
"Kristina before we continue I would like to say I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Remember that fight we had in the elevator just about a week before my accident? That's when we told each other we're not friends anymore."  
"Oh yeah. That's all water under the bridge."  
"Awsome. So Kristina since we're friends again can you help me with something."  
"Sure Rosalina. What is it."  
"Can you help me get back together with Nat?"**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Ummm can I get back to you on that one."**

**"Sure Kris."**

**"Should tell the boys they can come back in."**

**"No I'll tell them."**

**"No Rosalina I insist. You just stay there you're still a bit delicate. I'll go get the boys."**

** Kristina opened the front door telling Alex and Cooper they can go back inside leaving her and Nat alone to talk. **

**"Hey welcome back guys. Where's Kristina and Nat?**

**"Kristina wanted to talk to Nat for moment."**

**"Oh thanks Coop."**

**"Your Welcome Rosie."**

** Back outside.**

**"Nat can I tell you something."**

**"Sure Kris."**

**"Rosalina just asked if I could help her get back together with you."**

**"REALLY! What did you answer her?"**

**"I told her I'll get back to her on that one."**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause I remembered that you've gone on a couple of dates with this girl called Margaret."**

**"Oh... I totally forgot about her."**

**"Your such a boy sometimes."**

**"Okay what am I supposed to do about Margaret."**

**"Listen you just let her down easy. Then you try win back Rosalina."**

**"But how do I do it without hurting her feelings."**

**"Just tell that your not ready for a serious relationship for and that she deserves someone better than you."**

**"Okay. On the bright side I don't have to worry about seen me with Rosalina after we get back together."**

**"Why is that Nat."**

**"She leaves in LA."**

**"So in that it wouldn't worked out between you two."**

**"Why?"**

**"As writer that I know once said: Long Distance relationships will kill you."**

**"Haha... Very funny."**

**"Come on let's go back inside."**

** Kristina and Nat joined there rest of there friends and spent pretty much the rest of there day laughing and smiling in a way they haven't done in a long time.**

**"Man is it almost night time. Yo Alex what time is it."**

**"Bro it's almost six."**

**"Huh not as late as I thought."**

**"Man I'm hungry. Are any of you guys hungry?"**

**"Just a little Alex. How about you Rosalina are you hungry?"**

**"Yes I am Coop. Are you hungry Nat?"**

**"Yes I am Rosalina. Are you hungry Kristina?**

**"Yes I am Nat. My question is what should we eat Alex?"**

**"Why don't we let Rosalina choose what should we eat. Considering she hasn't eaten something from restaurant in three years."**

**"Thanks Alex. Why don't order two large pizzas and rent a couple of movies."**

**"Sounds good Rosie. Me, Alex and Cooper can go get the movies and pizzas she you stay here with Kristina."**

**"Yeah two questions Nat. What toppings should we get for the pizzas?"**

**"Rosalina is pepperoni okay with you or do you want any other topping?"**

**"Pepperoni is good."**

**"There's your first question answered Alex."**

**"Okay. What movies should we rent?"**

**"Rosie what movies should we rent?"**

**"You guys choose cause I'm not up date with movies."**

**"Nat I know what we could rent."**

**"What Alex?"**

**"The Sitter."**

**"Bro I got an idea what we can rent all the twilight movies."**

**"Nat why would we rent twilight."**

**"Alex don't you remember Rosalina loves the books."**

**"Oh I forgot."**

**"So how should we do this we the pizzas then the movies or the movies first then we get the pizzas."**

**"Me and Cooper get the pizzas while you get the movies. The pizza place is only two blocks away from BlockBuster."**

**"Sounds like a plan."**

**"Come on Coop lets go."**

**"I'm coming. Don't rush me."**

** As planned Nat and Cooper got the pizzas while Alex rented the movies. After renting the movies Alex was leaving BlockBuster and was on his way to meet up with brother and Cooper at the pizza place.**

**"Hey Wolff where do you think your going."**

**"Oh Thomas what do you want."**

**"What I want is revenge for what you, Cooper and your brother did to me, Qaasim and David."**

**"Look Thomas I'm not looking for any troubles alright so can you just leave me alone."**

**"I can't cause you just found trouble."**

** Thomas wasn't alone he was with Qaasim and David. Between the three of them stated beating up Alex. A local bystander called an ambulance.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Coop where's Alex? He should of gotten the movies by now."  
"I don't know Nat."  
Nat and Cooper decided to go to BlockBuster and look for Alex. When suddenly Nat's phone rang. It was an unknown number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello. Is this Nathaniel Wolff?"  
"Yes and who am I speaking to."  
"This is nurse Henderson calling to inform you that your younger brother Alexander Wolff is in the hospital cause he got attacked by three boys."  
Nat dropped his phone and ran as fast as his legs could carry him till he got to the hospital. That left Cooper alone. He decide to drive to pick up Nat's phone and drive back to Rosalina's house. Cooper knocked on the door frantically. Kristina opened the door for him.  
"Cooper what happened? Where are Nat and Alex? And our pizzas?"  
"Kristina let Cooper catch his breath so he can answer."  
"Thanks Rosie. First don't know all the details, second don't know and third in my car."  
As Cooper sat down next to Rosalina, Kristina was getting Cooper a glass of water. After Kristina gave Cooper the glass of water her phone rang. Kristina answered her phone in hopes that it was Nat calling to tell them what happened and effectively it was Nat. He was calling from a pay-phone near the hospital.  
"Nat! What happened to you and Alex?"  
"Alex got beat up by Qaasim, Thomas and David."  
"OH MY GOD!"  
Rosalina and Cooper turned there heads like owls when they heard Kristina exclaim oh my God.  
"Kristina what happened?"  
"Give me a second Nat."  
Kristina put her phone on speaker.  
"Nat can you repeat what you just told me so can Rosalina and Cooper hear you this time."  
"Alex got beat up by Qaasim, Thomas and David."  
"WHAT!" exclaimed both Cooper and Rosalina.  
"Why would they do this to Alex?"  
"I think I know why."  
"You do Cooper."  
"Yeah Rosalina is a story we're going to have to tell on another occasion."  
"We're not trying to be rude to you Rosalina."  
"Don't worry Kristina I get it."  
"Nat what can we do to help you."  
"Cooper the only thing you guys can do to help me is bring me my phone."  
"Sure Nat I'll bring it to you right away."  
Before Nat could say thank you the call dropped. Nat ran out of quarters to continue the call. At least that's what Cooper, Kristina and Rosalina thought. Cooper and Kristina drove to the hospital leaving Rosalina behind do to the fact she was still a bit weak to spend all night at the hospital. When Cooper and Kristina arrived the first thing they did was walk to the pay-phone. The same one where Nat called Kristina. They waited and looked for Nat for almost ten minutes. When suddenly they heard a weak mooning coming from a dark ally not very far from the pay-phone. They decided to go carefully investigate the source of that mooning. After a few seconds Cooper and Kristina we're shocked that it was Nat the source of the mooning.**


End file.
